kymerakeeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhune
"Heed my warning, Traveler. You approach the domain of the Frost Kings. You have not been invited, so you will be met with the full force of our frozen fervor." Rhune, also known as the Frost Vassal, is an Ancient, and a Vassal of the Frost Kings. Physical Description Rhune is a man with a grim visage. He has shoulder length, combed hair and an immaculately groomed beard, but his face is set in a near perpetual frown. He wears dark robes under a fur-lined cloak. He has various metal adornments on his garb, including a pair of arm bands, a metal pauldron on his left shoulder, a circlet on his brow and a jewel adorned belt. The color of his garb is obscured by the blue hue of the Elecast recorder. Personality Callous but honorable would best describe Rhune. He sees nothing wrong with attacking visitors to his lands, but believes it only fair to warn visitors that they will be attacked because they are seen as intruders. He is xenophobic - afraid and hostile to outsiders - but he gives outsiders a chance to prove themselves by telling them how to complete the trials that allow them access to the Ruins of the Frost Kings. Background Nothing is known about the specifics of Rhune's background, but he discloses much about the nature of his people, the Vassals of the Frost Kings. He reveals that the Frost Kings were his people's strongest Kymera (presumably B.O.S.S. Types, like the Earth Titans), and that they used unusual designs and personality quirks to mitigate the harshness of life in their choice of Region. Through story craft and anecdotes, the Vassals of the Frost Kings lightened their usually dreary lives, but they were afraid that their pastimes made them seem weak and exploitable. Thus, they adopted an callous cultural demeanor to make themselves appear stronger to the other cultures of the Ancients. They also became culturally xenophobic and paranoid of the encroachment of other cultures, so they expanded their influence to encompass many regions and give themselves a buffer zone to protect from invasion. When the Titanians attempted to mitigate their expansion, the Frost Kings took this as a precursor to an invasion attempt, and responded by attempting to expand even further. Eventually, negotiations between the two broke down, and they ended up fighting one another. Though they held out against the attacks of the Titanians, the arrival of the Oremonger caused the destruction of his people. Roles in the Game Rhune makes his first appearance in a recording in the Arctic Wasteland, where he warns the player that proceeding into the Wasteland will be seen as an intrusion unless the player can prove themselves worthy. As the player travels through the various parts of the wasteland, more and more of the native Ice Kymera, particularly the Yetties were becoming agitated by the outside presence. Rhune features in another clue to the player to unlocking the way to the Ruins of the Frost Kings, telling the player to seek out the "Hermit who wanders the frozen wastes," alluding to Hermifrost. Rhune does not make his presence known again until the player arrives at the Ice Temple. As the player traverses the Temple, Rhune provides insight into the conflict between the Titanians and the Frost Kings. Where Julian describes the conflict from the perspective of the Titanians, Rhune describes the events from the view of the Frost Kings. Kymera Team Rhune doesn't have a known Kymera team. Trivia * Like most of the Ancient cultures, The Frost Kings were loosely based off of a real ancient historical culture. In this case, the Frost Kings were based off of Viking and Ancient Nordic Culture. * At a distance, Rhune bears a slight resemblance to Darth Vader's design. * Based upon the light coloring of Julian and the dark coloring of Rhune, some people have inferred that the Titanians were "Good," while the Frost Kings were "Evil." This is a misconception, as there was no Good or Evil side in their conflict. Each side had its good points, and each side had it's bad points. Back to Character List Category:CharactersCategory:Ancients